


Revenge

by Cupid_guts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Snapchat Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupid_guts/pseuds/Cupid_guts
Summary: George gets revenge on sapnap for cheating
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 263





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep my work on Wattpad and ao3!
> 
> I’m sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes

George sighed softly as he checked his phone once again, his oh so ‘loyal boyfriend’ was out cheating once again. 

Sure, sapnap was a great lover, but George couldn’t take this anymore, which is why he had a wonderful plan, why not pay him back? Give him a little taste of his own medicine? 

Looking up at the mirror George felt a wave of confidence wash over him, god did he look good. The black lace boostia complimenting his figure matched perfectly with the dark red lace panties, the ass of the underwear cut out in the shape of a heart, a thin stripe of lace wrapped just bellow his belly button that had harder straps connected to them that ran down to the thigh high latex healed boots that had simple black thigh highs on for comfort. 

God was George attractive, and he can’t believe sap would ever give up on something this good, those other whores he’s fucking has nothing on him. George was a fucking god comprised to them. 

The Brit turned his head as he heard knocking on his door, giggling a little as a quickly made his way to the front door, claiming himself before opening it up. “Hello dreamy” the older said with a purr, watching as the blonde blushed at the others attire. “Fuck George, I cant believe he left you looking like this” the tongue mumbled, walking in, shutting the door with his foot as he gripped the others waist. “God damn, I’m gonna ruin you tonight baby” the blonde growled, quickly pulling the brunette into a heated kiss, running his hands along the others body, feeling up every part of him. 

George whined softly as Dream gripped his semi bare ass, pulling away from the kiss, “little whore always has to have his ass out huh?” Dream asked smacking the others bottom, looking behind the Brit to watch his ass jiggle from the impact. George nodded and bit his lip as Dream picked him up and threw him over his shoulder with ease, carrying him into him and saps shared room. 

George gasped as he was thrown onto the blue sheets, blushing as he watched dream strip his shirt and climb back ontop of him, kissing and biting as his neck instantly, causing the Brit to arch his back and whine. Dream chuckled against the others skin before bringing his kisses upto his jawline and then to his ear. “Such a whiny bitch, and all for me, right?” 

“Y-yes dream” 

“Yes what?” Dream asked pulling away from the olders neck, looking down at him with a stern look, “y-yes daddy, I’m all yours daddy” the shorter said, making eye contract with Dream. “Good boy, such a quick learner” clay said before kissing George again, running his hands upto the others shoulders and slipping down the straps to his top. George pulled away and sat up, reaching behind him and undoing the zipper before slipping it off of his soft pale skin that smelt of rice milk thanks to the body scrub he used before his dick appointment. 

Dream pushed the other back down and began to attack the fair skin beneath him, covering it in hickeys and bite marks that had the older under him squirming and whining, his whorish mouth letting little pleases and more. Clay smirked as he moved his mouth down to the others nipple, flicking at it with his tongue, looking up to see the other covering his face with one of his hands, the Brit looking down at the American boy. 

Dream smirked and twisted the other nipple, watching the older gasp and whine, arching up at the touch as Dream started sucking and lightly biting his nipple. Moving his mouth down to his waist line before pulling away, watching the older squirm a little from the loss of contact. “You look so cute when you’re needy” the younger told the other, palming himself through his grey sweat pants as he watched the boy under him, the older giving him puppy eyes. 

“I wanna see what the pretty mouth can do, you think you can be good and suck daddy’s cock?” Dream asked, smirking as he watched the older eagerly nod his head. Dream shuffled off the bed ands slipped off his sweats, not wearing boxers underneath, George bit his lip and slid off of the bed, getting on his knees in front of dreams cock. 

Fuck was dream huge, about 7, 7 1/2 inches from just looking at it, George looked up at Dream innocently before grabbing ahold of his cock and giving it a few strokes, giving kitten licks to the tip before sucking on the head, running his tongue over dreams slit, tasting the salty pre-cum dripping from it. Dream groaned softly, running his hand through George’s soft brown locks. 

“Mm fuck, don’t tease me baby” George slowly started to take more of dreams cock into his mouth, gagging a little as the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. “Mmm fuck, good boy, suck daddys cock” Dream moaned out as George began bobbing his head on dreams cock, using his tongue to get the under side of dreams cock, hallowing out his cheeks as he felt Dream shallowly thrust into his mouth, testing the waters. 

George pulled off dreams cock, “face fuck me daddy, I can take it” the older said while stroking the others cock, putting it back into his mouth and deep throating the other, looking up at Dream with slightly teary eyes. Dream bit his lip and grabbed ahold of George’s hair, pulling his cock out before pushing back into the brute mouth, pushing it down his throat, groaning at the tightness as he began to thrust in and out of the boys mouth. “God you feel so good baby” the Florida boy moaned out, gripping the brits hair tighter, his cock causing a bump to form in the orders throat. 

Dream pulled out of George’s mouth, watching the other wont and cough a little. “You okay baby?” He asked, petting the other. George nodded and looked up at the boy, “f-fuck me dream, please! I need your cock in me” George begged, watching as Dream chuckled. “Need my cock that bad don’t you baby? Take off the panties and get on the bed.” Dream commanded, crossing his arms and snickering watching George quickly slip off his panties and hop onto the bed, spreading his legs for the younger. 

“Good whore” Dream said grabbing the condom out of his pocket from his sweatpants that were thrown on the floor. “P-please do it raw” George mumbled quietly. “What was that? Speak up whore” Dream said smirking, causing the older to blush before repeating himself. “I-I wanna do it raw, I wanna feel you filling me up with your load” Dream blushed at the grits statement, ditching the condom and climbing back on top of George. “You clean George?” Dream asked, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers. “I-I am, sapnap hasn’t touched me in forever” George admits, looking away sadly. 

“Yeah well he’s a dumbass, I don’t understand how anyone could give up on a body this good, or a person like you” Dream said circling his finger around George’s tight hole before slowly inserting his finger. George arched his back a little, feeling the familiar burn from it. Dream smirked as he added another finger, scissoring George before pumping the fingers in and out of the other, soon adding another finger and curling them upwards.

George let out a squeal as Dream hit his prostate, Dream chuckled and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheets before lubing up his cock, rubbing the tip against George’s hole before pushing the tip in, watching George’s face to make sure he was okay as he pushed the rest of his cock in. 

The second dream was balls deep in George, the brits phone went off. Dream grabbed George’s phone and unlocked it, opening the snap from sapnap. 

Pandas: hey babe, I’m staying the night at Karl’s, love u.

Dream chuckled and looked down at George, “hey babe, I’m staying at Karl’s, love u. What a piece of shit” Dream mocked, “we should send him a video” George smirked a little “go ahead daddy, I wanna prove a point to his ass” 

Once those words left George’s mouth Dream started thrusting in and out of him at a rough pace, causing the older to gasp and moan whorishly. Dream smirked and started recording a video for sap, angling it at George’s fucked out face before angling it down to dreams cock going in and out of George’s tight ass, one hand on his side as the other held the phone up. “Mmm you like that baby? You like having a big cock in your ass?” Dream asked. “FUCK! Yes daddy! A-ah! Please f-fuck me ha-ah-harder daddy!” George immediately moaned out, gripping the bed sheets tightly as he felt his guts getting re arranged. Dream smirked and stopped the video, slowing down for a second to add the caption ‘he doesn’t need you tonight anyways ;)’ before sending it. 

Dream threw the phone on the other side of the bed before continuing his rough pace with George, hovering over him as he painted in the brits ear. George’s hands instantly went to dreams back, scratching it up and holding onto him for dear life, his legs wrapped around dream, trapping him. “Good boy, moan for daddy, moan for daddys cock” Dream groaned out, reaching on of his hands to stroke George’s leaking cock. George let out a string of loud moans, arching his back up against dreams, his whole body feeling like its on fire in the best way. 

Dream heard George’s phone go off again, chuckling a little figuring it was sapnap responding the the video. “No one can fuck you better then me, got it whore? You’re mine. This hole is mine.” Dream whispered into George’s ear as he abused the others hole, letting out a moan as he felt George tighten around him, the sound of skin slapping and George’s moans filling the room. “Tell me, who owns this hole”

“Y-you daddy! I’m all yours! Fill me with all your cum please daddy!” George moaned out, his face a bright red. “Mmm good fucking boy” Dream growled out before kissing George. The kiss being wet and sloppy as goerge kept moaning and whining into it. “You close baby boy?” Dream asked giving the orders cock a squeeze. George nodded and moaned. “P-please can I cum daddy?” George moaned out, looking up at Dream with pleading eyes, his checking have dry tear stains on them, his lips swollen from the kiss. “Go ahead baby, cum for me” Dream groaned out, feeling himself near edge. 

George whined and moaned feeling his cock twitched, gasping and throwing his head back as he came all over dreams hand and himself, tightening around dream as he came, causing Dream to moan lowly and cum in George, his hips stuttering as he came. 

George and Dream panted, Dream slowly and carefully pulling out before getting off the bed, helping goerge take off his latex boots and the rest of his outfit. George smirked a little, grabbing his phone and opening his snaps. 

Pandas: WHAT THE FUCK GEORGE!?!  
Pandas: YOURE JOKING RIGHT?  
pandas: IT WAS 1 TIME!  
Pandas: what ever, we’re over.

George chuckled a little, noticing sapnap had replayed the video Dream sent him, quickly snapping a photo of his cum covered body with the caption ‘best orgasm I’ve ever had’ before setting his phone down and sighing. Goerge didn’t even notice Dream left the room until he came back with a damn wash cloth and two water bottles. “If everything alright?” Dream asked as he cleaned off George’s stomach. 

“Not really, I mean I knew what I was getting my self into when I did this but it still hurts.” George said, taking the water from Dream and taking a sip of it. “I know what you mean, but hey, at least you won’t be cheated on anymore.” Dream said trying to cheer up the British boy. “That is true, can you stay with me tonight? You can leave in the morning if you want” George asked, looking down at the water bottle in his hands as Dream crawled onto the need next to him. “I’ll stay as long as you need George” Dream said pulling the other closer to him. 

George smiled and rest his head against dreams chest, “thank you clay”

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: CupidsGuts


End file.
